


Чья-то постель

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Romance, Sleepy Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Перевод фанфика "Someone else's bad" автора Inell.Пэнси просыпается в чьей-то постели.





	Чья-то постель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someone Else's Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604326) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 

Проснувшись, Пэнси тут же понимает, что она не в своей кровати. Постельное белье в ужасную красно-желтую клеточку, настолько яркую, что при одном взгляде начинают болеть глаза. Помимо кошмарного цвета, из-за которого она не купила бы его даже под Империусом, материал очень мягкий, будто его стирали слишком часто. Между ног болит, что случается в последнее время редко, а рядом мирно похрапывает мужчина, у которого явно плохой вкус. 

Черт возьми!

Это катастрофа. Ей почти тридцать, и она слишком стара для того, чтобы таскаться домой к какому-то мужику из паба. Она, конечно, не была вчера в пабе. Нет, она была на Важном Мероприятии, так что, по крайней мере, она не переспала с каким-то неудачником. Наверно. Она морщит носик, пытаясь вспомнить, что случилось на вечеринке. Там было слишком много шампанского, и оно ударило в голову, но она не пьянеет от шампанского. Похмелья нет, следовательно, нельзя обвинить злоупотребление алкоголем в том, что она пошла домой к какому-то мужику и тем самым завершила свой добровольный целибат. 

Она быстро вспоминает, что провела большую часть вечера, флиртуя с одним темноволосым аврором, который был слишком уж милым. Глаза Пэнси расширяются, когда она понимает, что ушла с вечеринки не с кем-нибудь, а с чертовым Гарри Поттером. И большую часть ночи они провели, извращенно трахаясь, и потому сейчас, при безжалостном свете дня, она чувствует эту приятную боль между ног. 

Очевидно, он перебрал, потому что другого объяснения, почему привел ее к себе и трахнул, нет. Они даже не нравятся друг другу. И сильно. Ну ладно, сейчас, когда они старше, она готова признать, что он ничего, особенно когда не лезет повсюду со своим комплексом спасителя. Но это не значит, что он захочет увидеть ее в своей постели, когда проснется. Пэнси осторожно снимает с себя одеяло в жутком пододеяльнике, но вдруг за талию ее хватает рука и притягивает к крепкому, _твердому_ телу. 

– Куда собралась? – его голос сонный и невнятный, но она его понимает. Его рука собственнически ложится на ее грудь, что кажется весьма многообещающим, а твердый член трется о ее ягодицы. 

– В туалет, – шепчет она, не желая, чтобы он узнал ее по голосу, просто на всякий случай. 

– Это может подождать, правда? – Гарри прижимается губами к ее лопатке. – Пэнси, почему ты такая напряженная? 

– Ты знаешь, что это я? – она удивленно моргает и смотрит на отвратительный пододеяльник, зажатый в руке. 

– Ну, Оборотное давно бы уже выветрилось, и я четко помню, как оставил на тебе этот засос, – говорит он, прижимая большой палец к ее ключице, и его голос уже не звучит так сонно. – И я спросил тебя, пойдешь ли ты со мной, так что да, я знаю.

– О, – подвигав задницей, она слегка трется о него, но этого достаточно, чтобы привлечь его внимание. – Значит, ты не хочешь, чтобы я ушла?

– Нет. И ты хочешь остаться, не так ли? Потому что я никогда не делаю ничего случайно, – бормочет он, потирая пальцем ее сосок. Она стонет, а он улыбается. – Тебе все еще нужно в туалет? 

– Это может подождать, – решает Пэнси, кладя ногу ему на бедро, и кусает губу, когда он входит в нее. Отпустив мерзкий пододеяльник, она тянется назад, чтобы зарыться рукой в его волосы и притянуть Гарри к себе для поцелуя. 

Если их встречи станут регулярными, то первое, что она сделает, это пойдет в магазин и купит ему новое постельное белье.


End file.
